


Gryffindor Slut

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Dark, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: Slytherins run the school, and you do as they wish... or else. Parvati has learned this the hard way.





	

“I love your skin.”

 _I love your skin_ he says, and Parvati has to smile, has to pretend she likes his fingers running over her flesh. Has to say “Mmm, Theo, more” – because last time she didn’t, Padma…

She won’t think about Padma. She won’t. Not about Padma, not about the fact she no longer has a twin identical to her. Not about what might happen next time she doesn’t turn her body into Theo’s, doesn’t pretend she welcomes his kisses.

He knows she doesn’t. Of course he does. But he likes to make her pretend. That’s part of it, maybe the biggest part, for him. Not just making her submit, but making her say she likes it. Say with her body if not with her mouth.

“You like that, don’t you?” he murmurs, knowing she hates it. “Little Gryffindor slut likes it.”

And that’s why Padma won’t do. Why Padma’s only use is to keep Parvati in line. Because Padma’s a Ravenclaw, and the Slytherins don’t hate Ravenclaws. Despise them, yes. Hate them – no. That’s saved for Gryffindor.

Parvati could have been in Ravenclaw. The Hat asked her. _Your sister’s in Ravenclaw, and you could join her, you know. You’d do well there._ Padma **expected** Parvati to join her. They’d always been together. Always. 

Which was why Parvati had refused. Why she had asked the Hat to put her somewhere else. After all, no one could hear her. No one would ever know. Padma didn’t know, wouldn’t know – not ever. But Parvati knew. And that choice had led her here. And that choice had made Padma a weapon that Theodore Nott could use to punish the Gryffindors – or punish this one Gryffindor. Parvati had let Padma down once by refusing to be Sorted into Ravenclaw. She’d let her down again when she’d fought Nott and the Slytherin boys had found her sister – found her and used spells even the hospital wing staff couldn’t counter. A third time? Parvati couldn’t do it.

Parvati _owed_ Padma, and Padma didn’t even know. No one had explained why the boys had attacked her. They didn’t need to. It was a message to one person – to Parvati – and Parvati had heard it loud and clear. _Be nice to Theo, or else._

“Yes, Theo,” she murmurs obediently, pretending the shudder is one of arousal and not of disgust.

“Want some more?”

“Oh yes, Theo.”

He will penetrate her in a minute. She will be dry, and it will hurt her – won’t it hurt him, too, she wonders. Or is it worth it to him? Because she knows, he knows, they all know… this isn’t about sex. This is about power. This is about Slytherins – so despised under Dumbledore, even if it was never said aloud – claiming back the school. Claiming the school and everyone in it. Especially the Gryffindors. Especially those Gryffindors from Harry Potter’s year. Parvati went to the Yule Ball with Potter, once. It seems more than three years ago. It seems like a different lifetime. But she was once Potter’s, and that means she has cachet. She’s been with Potter and now she’s Slytherin’s slut. Theo’s personal slut.

She forces herself to smile at him again, and waits.


End file.
